


Guess I Should Keep Working Out Then

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, big jensen, small danneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Kinktober day 6 entry. Prompt: Size difference. All the stories say that Danneel was distracted during Jensen's performance for "A Few Good Men". So, why was she and what happened when Jensen asked her about it?





	Guess I Should Keep Working Out Then

Seeing Jensen again on the set of Ten Inch Hero was like a revelation for Danneel. She’d always thought he was pretty hot, but back when they’d crossed paths before he’d still had some growing and some growing-up to do. He had been sweet as Eric on Days and seeing his pictures in the magazines, looking like every member of any boy-band in the late 90s had been entertaining sure, but now he looked like a statue of a Greek God. 

Tall and broad across the shoulders and still with his killer smile and slight “aw shucks, thank’s ma’am” attitude when he was uncomfortable. She couldn’t get over how much bigger he’d gotten. How good he looked more grown up. She sat with his parents in the audience at A few Good Men and could not stop thinking about him in that uniform. When she saw Jared and his tiny little girlfriend Sandy goofing around backstage, her thoughts went in a different direction.

She couldn’t stop thinking about his big arms and how easy it would be for him to just pick her petite form up. She thought about his big hands cradling her ass as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. She thought about how good it would be for him to fuck her up against a wall, his body holding hers up like it was nothing. Then she thought about how good it would be to lay back in bed and let his body blanket her own. Could not stop thinking about how small he would make her feel.

She was so distracted that it took Mrs. Ackles glaring at her to make her pay attention to the play. She knew she was on the shit-list with his momma when she saw the pursed lips and got the silent treatment after the show. Demurely, she took her leave, leaving Jensen with his friends and his family as she made her way back to her lonely hotel room. Absently, she sent Jensen a text, letting him know how good he’d been and that she was safely back at the hotel. When she didn’t hear anything back, she assumed that his mother had talked him out of continuing on with their almost-relationship.

She resigned herself to her fantasies and was half-naked on the bed with a pint of ice cream when she heard a knock on the door. Unashamed of her almost-nudity, she’s a Maxim model dammit, she pulls open the door to Jensen’s smiling face. Shocked but trying to hide it, she smiled back and wordlessly let’s him into the room.

“This is cozy.” His Texas is showing and she can’t help but think it’s making him more attractive.

“Yeah, well, I think I made your momma mad so I figured discretion was the better part of valor.” She let herself fall onto the bed and observe him. He’d clearly showered before coming over, his hair soft and barely still damp. His stage makeup was gone and he was dressed in soft, worn jeans and a white teeshirt. He looked huge and she felt herself dampen between her legs.

“Mom said you weren’t paying attention.” He ventured, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he made his way to the counter where she’d left a few bottles of alcohol, hoping for a different evening.

“I was paying attention, just distracted.” She answered, a little breathless as she observed the way his muscles were bulging out of the sleeves of his tee and the breadth of his shoulders.

“And what, pray tell, distracted you so bad that my mom got pissed at you?” He turned with a smile on his gorgeous face and Dani was struck again feeling like he was out of her league. He was so big and so handsome and made her feel so awkward.

“You.” She grasped at her boldness, standing gracefully and twisting her legs coquettishly. “You looked so good up there, in the uniform. And you’ve been working out, haven’t you?” She asked, stepping closer and running a fingertip down the outside of his bulging bicep. 

“Kept thinking about you tossing me around. Picking me up and fucking me against a wall. About how BIG you would feel on top of me in bed.” She grinned when she noticed that his breathing had sped up and his pretty green eyes were dilated with lust. He placed the glass he’d poured for himself on the shelf behind where they were standing and pressed his body close to hers, close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from his skin.

“You like that?” He asked softly as he walked her backwards until she was pressed up against the wall. Incapable of speech, she nodded.

His fingertips danced down her side, tickling even as they turned her on even more. They were pressed together so tight she could feel her nipples pressing into his chest and she absently noted that she’s been right; he covered her completely. His fingers dug into her thigh as he guided her to lift her legs and wrap them around his waist.

“Didn’t think you were into this kinda thing, Dee. Been wanting to throw you around for a while, but wanted our first time to be…” he trailed off with the sweetest blush on his cheeks and she felt herself grow warm.

“Special? You total sweetheart. There’s times for special and gentle but there’s times for hard, mindless fucking too and watching you up on that stage has me all riled up.” She rocks her hips, her pussy rubbing on his stomach, wet panties smearing across his white teeshirt.

“Want me to throw you around a little? Hold you up just like this while you bounce on my cock? Show off all these muscles I got working out for the show?” His voice is low and rough and right at her ear and it’s making her drip. She gasps as he shifts his grip and turns them, holding her in mid-air.

“Oh baby, you get so wet. That all for me? Should I even take your panties off, or just shove them to the side and fuck you right here, standing in the middle of your hotel room?” She gasps and holds him tighter, unable and unwilling to stop the rocking of her hips. She’s getting just enough friction to heighten but not enough to get off.

“Don’t care, please fuck me. So fuckin sexy.” She presses her face into his neck acutely award that they haven’t even kissed yet. She licks the sweat from his neck and whimpers when she feels his fingers pulling her panties to the side, baring her to the air. She realizes he’s holding her up with one big hand spread across her ass and she trembles in his arms.

“You gotta fuck me.” She gasps as his fingers tease her pussy lips,  spreading the wetness he finds there and letting it coat his fingers.

“Yeah.” He grunts and shifts her again his free hand coated with her slick and fumbling at the button and zip of his jeans.

“Do we need?” He asks, his voice strained, as he pulls his gorgeous and huge cock out enough for Dani to feel it on her thighs.

“Fuck no, IUD. I like it bare, come in me.”

“Jesus Fuck, Dee. My Dirty girl.” She can hear the grin on his lips as he whispers into her ear and teases the head of his cock along her slit.

“Fucking put it in me Ackles.” She snarls the words, horny and impatient. A second later, she’s gasping. Even as open and wet and turned on as she is, he’s huge inside of her and the way he’s holding her up makes it feel like he’s inside her fucking womb. She doesn’t want to admit how much that turns her on.

He’s fucking his hips up into her and it’s bliss, but she wants more. She starts to bounce on his cock, rocking and rotating her hips to graze her clit as much as she can. She can feel herself shaking apart already, she’s so wet, always gets so wet and the situation is turning her on even more. She can feel everything shift as he takes the two steps needed to get her to the bed and they’re falling. 

Her back hits the sheets and she untangles her legs from his hips and pressing her heels down into the mattress to arch her pelvis upwards. His cock is curved upwards just enough that the head drags against her g-spot with each thrust and her eyes are crossing in pleasure. She reaches down to lift up the shirt she’s still wearing and he wastes no time getting his mouth all over her bouncing tits.

She’s going to start screaming her pleasure once she gets some breath into her lungs but he’s smothering her in all the best ways and what little air she can get into her lungs is being punched out with ear thrust of his big cock.

She can feel herself shaking apart, toes curling and eyes closing and back arching with impending orgasm. He leans down over her and breathes into her ear “come on dirty girl, come on my cock. You feel it splitting you apart? Come on it and I’ll fill you all up.” And it’s enough, it’s more than enough. All her muscles lock, except her pussy, which milks and clenches around Jensen, drawing out her pleasure.

She sags back into the bed, her legs flopping down to the sides and a big smile on her face as Jensen fucks away, giving her mini-orgasms with each press of his dick on her g-spot.

“Fucking… sexy. Fuck, Danni!” He grunts and she manages to contain her laughter at his o-face; he’s still the sexiest man she’s ever had in her bed but damn if she doesn’t look silly with his face slack and mouth hanging open. 

He collapses on top of her, his weight and bulk just this side of smotheringly uncomfortable, and she threads her fingers through the sweaty hair at the back of his head. She can feel his come and her slick dripping out of her, trailing down her backside and leaking into the bed; it’s not comfortable but she doesn’t want to move.

“Guess I should keep working out, then?” Jensen asks and his voice is deep and rough like his character Dean’s. Dani can’t hide her pleasant shiver.


End file.
